The Tournament of the Treaty
by Krillo the Singing Mushroom
Summary: Some of Hogwarts' most well-known students are actually demigods going by pseudonyms to keep them safe. When Camp Half-Blood sends campers to participate in the Tournament held demidecadually (who cares if it's a real word or not?), how will the students react to this newly revealed side of their friends' lives? Full summary inside 'cause it wouldn't fit. T for safety
1. Late Night Portal

**Another PJO... I really need to work on something else...**

**So basically, this is a (very cliche) idea I had a while back, but I'm not really sure where I'm going with it, so I'm mostly posting this as a preview/ first draft of the first chapter. I'm kind of fishing for ideas, so if you have any please review or PM me, I promise to do my best to credit everyone who gives me ideas at the beginning of each chapter. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned either of these, they never would have been published, because I'd still be working on them.**

**Summary: several Hogwarts students are also demigods, and go by names other than their real ones to keep them safe. When Camp Half-Blood sends a number of demigods to Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, which will actually be the demi-deacadual Tournament of the Treaty, which is held every five years to renew the treaty of nonviolence and dual attendance between Wizards and Demigods, how will everyone react to finding out their friends' most guarded secrets?**

It was night at Hogwarts, and no one was supposed to be awake, let alone out of bed, but those who were had never listened to the rules anyway. There were seven students wandering the halls, throwing everyone off their trails before converging on a single spot. One at a time, they all walked back and forth in front of a particular wall three times before disappearing into the door that grew there.

The first to vanish was Neville Longbottom. At school, he was generally referred to as a disaster waiting to happen. He was unusually hopeless at every subject except Herbology, and had very few true friends to call on when he needed help. He breathed a deep sigh of relief as he passed through the doorway, glad to drop the guise he wore during the daylight hours.

Second after Neville was Draco Malfoy. During the day, he was often seen tormenting the younger students and sometimes even the older ones. He was generally disliked, and was the poster boy for snivelling, pathetic, wannabe bully. He too seemed to straighten his shoulders and take a deep breath as he disappeared from the hallway as though he was dropping a great weight from his shoulders.

Third to go was Luna Lovegood, a strange girl at best. When the sun shone down on the lake and grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was always going on about Nargles and Crumple-horned Snorkacks and things. It had earned her a general reputation of insanity, and as such she was often teased and tormented by her peers. As she walked through the door, her facial expression transformed from one of dreamy disinterest to one of sharp alertness and fierceness. The floating grace disappeared from her gait and became a step of absolute stealth and deadly silence.

Fourth went Ginny Weasley. Her headstrong attitude had gotten her into multiple fights with other students, but she had always managed to get out of them using her own talent and abilities. Like those who had left before her, she became simultaneously more relaxed and more alert as she walked through the door.

Fifth would have been a surprise to anyone watching: Hermione Granger. She was known throughout all of the houses as a prodigy and a know-it-all. Her intelligence and magical skill had made her both many friends and many enemies, but all of that disappeared as she walked through the door into whatever lay beyond. The bounce in her step that told everyone around her that she knew more than they did and knew it vanished almost instantly, and her eyes, always full of pride and intelligence, became guarded and battle-weary as she stepped across the threshold of the room.

Sixth was Ron Weasley. Ginny's youngest older brother, he seemed to be the one who had set the greatest example for her- he too was always getting in trouble and going off into places he wasn't supposed to be. Though he didn't do very well in many of his classes, his eyes always held a kind of hidden intelligence that only seemed to surface when he was devising some kind of strategy or plan. No one on the Quidditch team knew that their captain usually went to the youngest Weasley boy for a plan.

Last to enter the strange door was Harry Potter, a legend throughout the wizarding world. His eye for trouble and dangerous situations was renowned, and yet he always seemed to pull through quite well in the end. As he stepped through the door, his emerald green eyes seemed to become lighter, more mischievous. He grinned as he moved across the threshold, seeming to gain at least three inches as his back straightened. His normally clumsy gait became precise and measured, as silent and graceful as a dancer's stride.

From the other side of the door, in the middle of the woods at Camp Half-Blood, a very different view was available to the small group of friends waiting for their companions to arrive. As the door appeared and opened, they all shared a secret grin that was filled with anticipation.

First to step through was Nevan Lawrence, Son of Demeter. He was known throughout Camp as a friendly boy with a sunny personality who was always willing to lend a hand. He was also well respected because of his talent with the bow and arrow, a result of the blessing granted him by Apollo.

Next came Drey Mason, Son of Athena. His tendency to blurt out random facts in the middle conversations had endeared him to all of his friends, and although he blushed and apologized profusely every time it happened, his friends just laughed, and it usually wasn't long before he was laughing with them. His talent with a short sword was also well known throughout the camp, and somewhat made up for the automatic wariness that came with being blessed by Hades.

After Drey was Lauren Lowegreen, also a child of Athena. Her sharp tongue had earned her a place of respect among her siblings and the rest of the camp. She, like Nevan, had a talent with bows, though no one knew where it had come from, seeing as she had been blessed by Hecate, not Apollo or Artemis.

Gennipher Weston, Daughter of Ares, followed Lauren and immediately looked around for her sword. While her talent with it was to be expected from a child of Ares, and she was honestly better with a dagger, she preferred her sword. It might have had something to do with the fact that this particular sword had been a gift from her father, but that was beside the point. The blessing of Aphrodite shone through her rough, "lemme at 'em" attitude, and she was quite probably the only child of Ares who had boys lining up to ask her on dates. Unfortunately for them, she had yet to accept a single one.

Hendra Griggson, Daughter of Hecate, followed Genni and grinned as she looked around at the faces of her waiting friends. Her caring nature and Athenian ways had made her a valued friend and, when necessary, accomplice, as well as her skill with combat magic. Although the general draw of monsters that came with being the most powerful child of any Greek god or goddess, even a minor one, had naturally given her a few stress lines around the eyes and forehead, they seemed to fade more every time she smiled.

Ronan Weston, yet another son of Athena, emerged from the door after Hendra, smirking as he saw his spear planted near the door. While he was certainly odd compared to many other Athenians, he was by no means the least talented of her children. The blessing of Ares amplified his already astonishing military tactics, and while some wondered if it had affected his love for learning (or lack of it), those who did had obviously never seen him poring over detailed descriptions of WWII tactics and battles.

Finally, Hadrien Porter stepped out, and the portal was sealed. He was surprisingly powerful for being a grandson of Hermes, but that could possibly be partially accounted for by the blessing of Ares also gifted to him. He could handle any weapon well enough, but he mostly made do with his double knives, kept in a scabbard that was now handed to him by one of his aunts- not that anyone was particularly technical with the term, seeing as he was older than several of them.

**That's the end of the first chapter, but please remember that this is technically a first draft. I know it's a bad place to end, but I haven't figured out yet how to make it shift into the next chapter right here. Thank you to the guest who reviewed about it, I'd forgotten to leave a message about it. Does anyone have any hints about how to connect things when there isn't really a good cliffhanger available? Or even ideas for a little preview cliffhanger to add to the end of this? It's always been my weakness...**


	2. Greetings and Pain

**Second chapter! I can't remember the last time I wrote one of those!**

**I don't have a beta reader yet, and I don't think I'm going to get one because I'm about to start school and updates are about to get extraordinarily sporadic and you're all going to hate me. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and whatever else there is that I can't remember! **

**To percyjacksonfan135: I seriously considered it. I also thought about having Fred and George be involved, too, but I decided that seven plus however many demigods are about to head to Hogwarts was enough characters to keep track of. **

**Well, that's that. Without further ado, on to the second chapter! (just writing that makes me giddy! :D)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just like to mess with the characters' lives. **

**Third person singular- Nevan's POV**

Nevan, Lauren, and Drey were chatting with some of the latter two's siblings when they were suddenly plowed over by an invisible force.

"Oof!"

"Wha-?"

"Hey!"

"Guess who!" said a girl's voice, and the three of them looked around from the heap they'd landed in, only half-feigning confusion as they all recognised the voice but saw no sign of the owner.

"...Annabeth?" Nevan finally asked hesitantly, noticing an ownerless shadow that fell across his chest and Drey's shoulderblades.

The twelve-year-old appeared out of nowhere, sitting with her legs crossed on Drey's back, grinning like the little imp he sometimes swore she was. There was an old blue New York Yankees cap **(For some reason, I always imagine it to be really old and worn out, like a keepsake from an older sibling or a parent.)** in her hand, and she waved it around excitedly. "Got it in one!" she laughed, holding up the cap for his inspection.

He took it from her and examined it as Lauren tried to convince her younger sister to get off poor Drey's back. Finding nothing odd about the worn merchandise, he sat back and stared amusedly at the debacle as Drey flailed ineffectually and tried to get his hands under him to push himself up, only to have Annabeth hit him with a direct strike to the sensitive ulnar nerve at the bottom of both humeri **(yes, I looked it up, and yes, that is the proper plural of humerus)** and leave him flopping like a drowned fish once more, only this time, yowling in pain as well.

Nevan smirked, not meanly, but amusedly. It was a good thing Draco Malfoy had such power at Hogwarts, ill-gained though it may be, because Drey Mason was just a little bit pathetic at times, particularly when it came to his younger siblings. It was probably healthy for him to figure out how to be mean and snarky as opposed to distracted and silly.

"Oi, Nev'!" Nevan turned at Hadrien's call, and saw the issue he was being requested for. Katie was trying to kill Travis- again. Hadrien was standing helplessly beside the squabble, trying to reach in and grab one of them before anyone got too injured, and failing miserably.

He ran over to lend a hand. "I'll get her, you get him?"

Hadrien nodded, and they counted to three before diving on the two and dragging them away from each other.

"-And don't you ever forget it!" Katie was calling out furiously, struggling against her brother's firm embrace. "I'll get, you, Travis Stoll!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on here, K? What'd he do this time?" Nevan said, having pulled her a safe distance away from the object of her loathing. She blushed furiously and looked up at him as she realized who had grabbed her.

"It's nothing," she muttered, glaring down at her clenched fists, obviously embarrassed. Nevan was the counselor in their cabin and usually preferred to leave her in charge when he was at school for extended periods of time, but sometimes he wasn't sure he could trust her to get things done in between brawls with a certain son of Hermes.

"Didn't look like 'nothing' to me," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, it's not important. Travis was just being stupid." She tried to keep looking down, but Nevan noticed the glance she sent at Hadrien as she spoke and sighed. Katie had had a long-standing crush on Hadrien, and Travis refused to leave her alone about it.

"Katie-"

"I know, okay? I just- I know. You don't need to tell me again, I've heard it enough times from the Aphrodite cabin."

Everyone but Hadrien and Gennipher knew that Aphrodite had a special eye on them and would stop at nothing to see them together in the end. It was only fortunate that they had finally gotten together in the last month because people were beginning to worry that Aphrodite was planning on making it even harder for them than it already had been. Poor Katie had still been holding out hope that Aphrodite might change her mind.

"Oh, Katie…" Nevan said sympathetically. He too had been on the wrong end of a lengthy crush, though he still had no idea what Aphrodite's plans for either himself or Lauren. He had yet to work up the courage to ask her for anything beyond homework help, and even that he usually got from Hendra simply because they were in the same house and saw each other more often. Finally he said, "You'll work it out. Aphrodite may be cruel, but at least she doesn't like to see anyone go too long without love."

Katie's glare moved from her hands to him as she said wryly, "Thanks, bro. That's really comforting."

He just shrugged helplessly and stood up, wandering over to where Hadrien was now wrestling his younger uncle, holding him down with his knees while he twisted his arms behind his back.

"Okay, I give, I give! Uncle! Nephew! Cousin! Chocolate bunnies! SOMEBODY, HELP!"

Connor was sitting nearby, laughing at his brother's helplessness, doing nothing to answer his cries for again. Nevan intervened.

"Hadd, I thought we were trying _not_ to kill Travis?"

Hadrien looked up guiltily. "But he started it!"

Nevan shook his head at his friend's antics. "Why is it that even though you're older than him, you both act younger than Apollo does?"

"That is a mystery even the Fates may not know the answer to," said a voice behind him, and he jumped, startled, before turning around to see their teacher smiling down at them all.

A chorus of voices crying "Chiron!" rang out as the seven Hogwartsians ran to greet the centaur.

"How are you?"

"Why did you need to talk to us?"

"What's going on?"

"Who's new?"

"Has anyone else been claimed since we left?"

Finally, the old trainer called out "Enough! Enough, all will be explained as soon as we get everyone into the rec room," before turning and leading the procession to the Big House.


	3. Introductions and the Tournamawaha?

**I just realized I never specified the timeframe -_- *facepalms* I bet that would make a lot of things easier to understand… **

**So, the Hogwarts crew is in October of Harry's 6th year, and I figure this can be right after Percy's first summer, except that (just to make this work) Percy decided to stay at Camp for a while to let the monsters calm down and stop circling his mom's apartment building, and Annabeth isn't ready to talk to her dad yet, so they're both still at camp. Also, Percy already knows the prophesy because Chiron decided that it was better that he understand what was coming so he could prepare for it as much and in any way possible.**

**Also, just to help everyone keep the characters straight (because I can **_**totally**_ **remember all their pseudonyms and parentage. Pshaw, there's no way I had to go back and rewrite the entirety of chapter two before I published it because I forgot Neville/Nevan was a son of Demeter, not Athena. I would never do that, and anyone suggesting it should go try out for either the next Oracle of Delphi or Augur. Feel May Castellan's pain, unless you're accepted. Which you wouldn't be. Because you're wrong.)**

**Anyways, here's a table of identities:**

**Harry - Hadrien Porter- Son of James and Lily Porter (wizard name potter), Legacy of Hermes, Blessed by Ares**

**Neville - Nevan Lawrence - Son of Frank Longbottom (changed his name from Lawrenson) and Demeter, Blessed by Apollo**

**Hermione - Hendra Griggson- Daughter of Mr. Granger (changed his name from Griggson- first name?)and Hecate, Blessed by Athena**

**Draco - Drey Mason - Son of Lucius Malfoy (changed his name to Malfoy when Draco appeared) and Athena, Blessed by Hades**

**Luna - Lauren Lowegreen - Daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood (changed his name from Lowegreen) and Athena, Blessed by Hecate**

**Ron - Ronan Weston - Son of Arthur Weasley (changed his name from Weston) and Athena, Blessed by Ares**

**Ginny - Gennipher Weston - Daughter of Molly Weasley (changed her name with her husband) and Ares, Blessed by Aphrodite**

**McGonagall - Daughter of Athena**

**Dumbledore - Son of Hecate**

**Madam Pomfrey- Daughter of Apollo**

**Snape- legacy of Hades**

**And yes, I know Harry's the only Legacy, but he's just special that way.**

**Anyways, on with chapter three! (I think I might faint. I've written three chapters for one story, and two of them were in as many days.)**

**Disclaimer: Umm... this chapter is twice as long as the two before it. I think if I were as awesome as J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan, I'd be able to write longer chapters.**

**CH3**

**Third person singular- Hadrien's POV**

Hadrien grinned at Gennipher as she fought with Ronan over who was better with a spear. She claimed that she was more of a natural, but he argued (in the reasoned way most children of Athena excelled at) that natural talent could only take you so far, and his hard training outweighed her natural propensity by a long shot. Privately, Hadrien, who had seen both of them practice with the weapon under scrutiny, privately agreed with his best friend, but wasn't about to risk Genni's anger by verbally taking a side. An angry daughter of Ares was never one you wanted to provoke, especially if you happened to be dating her… except for the fact that she was so beautiful when she growled…

He shook his head, telling himself not to even think about it. Children (or, in his case, grandchildren) of Hermes tended to be more impulsive than other demigods, and couldn't always be sure that plans or ideas they imagined weren't coming to fruition without their conscious consent. It also made it hard to tell if he'd spoken aloud or only in his thoughts sometimes, which got rather frustrating on occasion, but that was beside the point.

"Hey, Hadd, what do you think Chiron's called us for?" Nevan asked, breaking into Hadrien's thoughts and dragging him back into reality.

"No idea, Nev, but I hope it's exciting!"

"I bet it's something to do with what Dumbledore told us about at the beginning of the year, with 'great surprises' and all that," Drey cut in. "Hey, did you know that the word 'surprise' comes from the old french 'Surprendre,' which, if you break it down into the modern words _sur_ and _prendre_ combined, is literally 'on to take' or, to modernize it, 'ontake'? It was actually a battle term meaning an 'unexpected seizure of a place or attack on troops.'"

Hadrien snickered while Nevan smiled kindly, gently reminding Drey to try to keep to the conversation at hand. Drey flushed scarlet, mortified that he had yet again let his brain run away with his mouth, and fell back to talk to Lauren instead.

Nevan shook his head. "It's a miracle he hasn't been caught doing that in his dormitory, you know?" he said exasperatedly. Hadrien agreed, still snickering, but added, "But it's still funny when he does it at camp, and he has gotten better, at least- I mean, now whatever he says is more like a tangent than a random subject change. He even used the word 'surprise' in a sentence before jumping into random fact!" and Nevan had to concede that point.

As they shuffled into the Big House and made their way toward the Rec Room, Hadrien noticed Annabeth, one of his favorite children of Athena, talking to what appeared to be a new camper- or, at least, new since Hadrien had last visited camp. The boy looked about Annabeth's age, and for a moment he thought he was looking at a carbon copy of himself, before he realized that the boy's eyes were less emerald and more of a sea green, and his hair was even blacker than Hadrien's own. At least he didn't wear glasses. They seemed to be arguing about something, but before Hadrien could drop back and find out what, they reached the Rec Room and had to move to their places.

The billiards table (he'd find out later that it was a temporary measure- they'd recently had to replace the ping pong table, as it was so full of holes that someone had almost stabbed themselves through the foot trying to throw their knife down for emphasis; they had another one on order) was silent as Chiron began to speak.

"I know several of you have questions about a number of things, but let's start with introductions. We've had a new addition to the counselor's meetings since you seven-" he gestured to the Hogwartsians "-Last visited. Percy, stand up and introduce yourself, please."

The twelve year old Hadrien had noticed earlier stood hesitantly and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as he said, "Um, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Hadrien knew he wasn't the only one staring as the boy sat down, his face flushing in embarrassment.

A son of Poseidon?

A child of the Big Three?

What were the Fates thinking, bringing someone like him in when the Wizarding world was in the state it was?

Chiron cleared his throat, hinting. When none of the Hogwartsians reacted, he said, "Would one of you please introduce your group to this new counselor, and then would you please go around and introduce yourselves individually?"

They stared at each other for a moment, arguing over who had to be spokesperson through glares and raised eyebrows before Hadrien finally consented and stood.

"We are… I suppose you could call us liaisons to Hecate's pet race of wizards and witches. We attend the most famous wizarding school, Hogwarts, and stay there kind of as peacekeepers between the magical community and monsters who mistake young wizards and witches as light snacks. We mostly function in secrecy, though the headmasters of Hogwarts and a couple other Wizarding schools know the truth. There are also other demigods who attend Hogwarts because their mortal parent is a wizard or witch, thus making them a wizard or witch also. The liaisons are selected from demigod students who are already on the roster to begin attending the school once they reach the age of eleven, and when they're selected, one of the gods who is not their parent will usually bless them and therefore give them abilities similar to those of that god's children. Usually, any demigod living in the wizarding world will choose a pseudonym to go by to help prevent accidental slipups with introductions and interactions with wizards.

"I guess I'll start off the introductions as well, then. My name's Hadrien Porter, but in the wizarding world I go by Harry Potter. I'm a grandson of Hermes, one of the few children of a demigod who managed to survive long enough to marry. In my case, my dad was a child of Hermes, but he also attended Hogwarts since his mum and step-dad were both members of the magical community. I'm blessed by Ares. I'm sixteen years old and in my sixth year out of seven at Hogwarts. I'm also part of a wizarding prophesy about the wizard Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, and his defeat… but I suppose you would understand that," he finished wryly, feeling a strange sadness at Percy's nod of confirmation that someone who seemed so young had to carry such a burden. He remembered the weight he was under at age twelve, and was suddenly grateful that Dumbledore had waited so long to tell him; the pressure of saving a race was relatively small next to that of a world, and he knew somehow, instinctively, that the knowledge of what was to come would have driven him mad at that time. He admired Percy for being able to handle it.

Nevan went next, "I'm Nevan Lawrence, but I go by Neville Longbottom in the Wizarding world. I'm head counselor of the Demeter cabin, but Katie usually acts as counselor because I'm off at school. I'm blessed by Apollo. I'm also sixteen and in sixth year."

He moved to sit down, but Hadrien called out, "Oi! I was talking FOREVER up there! Each of you has to add an interesting fact about yourselves so I don't look long-winded!"

Nevan rolled his eyes, but added, "My favorite plant is Mimbulus Mimbletonia," and ignored the snickers from Ronan, Hendra, Hadrien, and Lauren. At several people's confused looks, he simply said, "Inside joke," and let the matter drop.

Then came Hendra. "My name's Hendra Griggson, I go by Hermione Granger in the wizarding world. I'm a daughter of Hecate, blessed by Athena. Sixteen years old, sixth year, top of the class. I'm currently Hecate's most powerful child."

Drey followed her, "I'm Drey Mason, I go by Draco Malfoy at school. I'm a son of Athena, blessed by Hades. I'm also sixteen and year six. At school, Hadrien and I pretend to be rivals, but he's too noble to actually hold grudges, and we all know I'm about as good at competition as a piece of cheese. Speaking of which, did you know the modern cheese slicer was invented by a Norwegian carpenter? He-"

"Another fun fact about Drey," Lauren cut in, "Is that he spouts random facts all the time. I swear, he's the most ADHD, emphasis on the Attention Deficit, demigod I've ever met.

"I'm Lauren Lowegreen, I go by Luna Lovegood at school, daughter of Athena, blessed by Hecate. I'm fifteen and in fifth year, and I like to make up names for monsters and talk about them to the mortals just to confuse them, and it's fun even though they call me Loony most of the time." She was smirking as she finished.

Ronan jumped in next, "I'm Ronan Weston, known as Ronald Weasley at Hogwarts, son of Athena, blessed by Ares, sixteen, sixth year, and I love chess."

Gennipher finished them off, "I'm Gennipher Weston, and yes, I have the same last name as this oaf over here, his dad and my mum are married and we've got five older brothers besides. I'm a daughter of Ares, blessed by Aphrodite. I'm fifteen, fifth year, and I can cast curses with the best of them."

Percy nodded to each of them as they finished speaking and sat back in his chair as Genni finally finished up. Hadrien guessed his mind was probably turning end over end trying to process the abundance of new information, and winced in sympathy as Chiron stood to deliver even more, though for all of them this time.

"Now, I called the Hogwarts liaisons to join us for this meeting because a very important event is happening this year: the Tournament of the Treaty. This is a tournament held once every five years in honor of the renewal of the treaty between the wizarding and demigodly worlds, used to remind wizards that while we try to limit contact, we still strive to protect both them and ourselves against those who would see the world fall to their vain desires. It also commemorates the signing of the First Treaty, which declared an end to a war that lasted close to a thousand years between the children of the gods and wizarding kind. Hogwarts students, you may find it similar to the Triwizard Tournament, which I believe you, Hadrien, participated in two years ago. Indeed, it is extremely so in that each school that participated then will put forth champions, as will the camp. The difference is that alumni are allowed to participate under their old school's flag, and the champions are in teams of up to ten members. Wizards between the ages of 14 and 35 may participate, as may demigods over the age of ten. The school liaisons are allowed to form a team of their own, or more than one team, but know that each team will be submitted to be chosen between. There may be only one team from each institution, which includes Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Camp Half-Blood, and the Liaisons, although the Liaisons may join either a camp Half Blood team or a Hogwarts team if they so choose.

"Now, does anyone have any questions?"

Hadrien was the first person with his hand in the air. "You said it was held every five years- why not five years ago?"

Chiron answered philosophically, "The Gods were having an argument that could not be interrupted for something as petty as one of their childrens' traditions at that time, if you'll recall."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they remembered Annabeth and Luke's arrival and Thalia's death.

Then Annabeth asked a question, "Why didn't we hear about it before now?"

Chiron looked at her sadly, "In years past, we have relied on participating campers to carry the legend to the younger ones, although often, there are only a few remaining. With the skipped year…" he didn't need to finish his sentence. There were no demigods alive from ten years ago; the last of them had died off two or three years previously.

Chiron continued to answer various questions until the Hogwartsians had to go back to school. The group headed back into the woods and said their farewells to their siblings and friends.

Before he left, Hadrien went over to where Percy was standing slightly awkwardly, not really knowing how to send off a group of people he had just met and hardly conversed with or gotten to know. He grasped the younger boy's shoulder shortly and said, looking into his eyes, "Good luck. I get the feeling you're going to need it."

Percy stared at him for a fraction of a second, judging his sincerity before smiling slightly and replying, "You too. I think we both will."


	4. Back to School

**Hi... sorry this took so long... I did mention school was starting, didn't I? I literally haven't even gotten the chance to practice my violin outside of Orchestra and lessons since the first day of school, and my teacher is starting to get irritated with me for it. We're supposed to be learning a song to play as a group at our recital, and normally I'd have it down by now, but I'm still mostly sight reading every time I play it for her. The only reason my Orchestra teacher isn't mad at me is because he's so busy grading Band and Choir's assignments that he hasn't gotten to Orchestra's yet and hasn't seen my practice record of "I didn't practice this week"... on every practice record assignment we've done. I'm pretty sure I'm failing English, Human Geography, and Biology, and I would be failing French if the teacher wasn't used to my sporadic late work. And I'm still on the first assignment of my online math class, even though I'm supposed to be on lesson five. It's a review assignment- almost completely material I've already learned. I'm barely halfway through it.**

**Also, my baby brother had surgery, so that took up my thoughts for just a little while (sarcasm).**

**Anyways, now that I've listed my excuses and ranted just a little bit, here's the chapter; please forgive the rushed ending- I finished it behind my mom's back when I was supposed to be working on math.**

**Third Person Singular- Ron's POV**

Ron groaned with the effort of pulling himself out of bed the next morning. He wanted to sleep 'till noon, but the call of breakfast and the threat of Had- Harry conjuring a never-ending stream of shaving cream quickly rid him of that idea. (He didn't ask how or where his best friend had found a spell for that; when among those related to Hermes, ignorance was usually the best policy.)

As he dressed for the day, he pondered the dilemma that was fast approaching: who would they 'be' when the rest of Camp came for the tournament? Would they remain their Hogwarts "selves," or would they reveal their true personalities and histories?

When he had first started attending Hogwarts, Ron had been terrified by the prospect of attending a school full of non-demigods who, under the wrong circumstances, might attack if they discovered his true identity. Wizards, when it came down to it, were really only human, and humans tended to react overly curiously at best and violently at worst to new things. He hadn't been the only one. Chiron had explained to them all the pseudonym rule-of-thumb at that time, but it hadn't seemed like enough- to any of them. He still remembered it: Hendra had been the one to present the Idea.

"_What if we acted like different people?"_

_Ronan stared at his friend (and crush, but only the Aphrodite cabin would ever know if he had anything to say about it) in confusion, along with almost everyone else in the room._

"_What do you mean?" asked Hadrien._

"_What if we were to pretend to be someone other than ourselves as well as having other names? We could distinguish between the two worlds with two names and two characters."_

_Lauren nodded, processing the idea and added, "it could be an interesting study in identity and development of character traits..."_

_Gennipher rolled her eyes at her best friend, "We're not even going 'till next year..."_

"_Yeah, but it's still a good idea," Nevan defended her, blushing._

_Ronan thought about it for a minute. "How would we make sure we were still ourselves?"_

_Hendra contemplated that hard before answering. "It would be... kind of like being an actor, like on TV or in a movie. Act the character right, and then step offstage and be yourself for a bit, you know? We could be ourselves around each other, but as soon as there were other people around, switch to acting again."_

_Drey cut in now, "But it would be more like acting on a stage than in a movie- we can't slip up, because there are no retakes or edits. You know that in 'A New Hope,' Luke accidentally calls Leia 'Carrie' as he's getting out of the ship after he's blown up the Death Star? They edited it out as best they could, but if you watch closely-"_

"_That's a good point, what if we do slip up?" Lauren interrupted her brother._

_Hendra leveled her gaze at each of them in turn, her irises glowing ever so slightly purple as she said simply, "We won't."_

**(And I totally didn't make this up to get away with a) not having read the books in three years and b) having a crazy headcannon, therefore having completely OOC Hogwartsians…)**

Now, as he thought about revealing himself to his friends at school, he couldn't help thinking, _RON'S friends- they don't know anything about Ronan at all._

"Wow, Ron, that has to be the longest it's ever taken you to get ready to go to breakfast. Are you feeling alright?" Hermione cut into his thoughts, smiling teasingly at him- which was so unlike her that he was left without a sliver of a doubt that he was not the only one among them stressing over the big reveal. Hermione's teasing was usually biting and sarcastic, with an expertly raised eyebrow and a straight face you could roll a bowling ball across **(Don't question my comparisons- a bowling lane or whatever it's called has to be totally flat or else the ball will be deflected off course or lose speed... I could probably compete with Percy for weirdest comparisons ever...)** whereas Hendra's was more light and devious (Ronan swore she was spending far too much time around Hadrien), and much more likely to come with a grin or a smirk- just the same way that Ron was blunt and empty-headed while Ronan was contemplative and, at times, brooding. If Hendra was cracking jokes, Hermione must be truly shaken.

Ron forced a blush and said, "Shut up, just 'cause you can tie a perfect knot…" **(Geddit? Geddit? TIE a KNOT? His excuse is trouble with his tie? ...No? No one?... okay, then…)**

Hermione looked alarmed for an instant as she realized she had slipped, before her face cleared and she replied, "Honestly, Ronald, you've been doing it daily for how many years now?"

He turned away from her with a huff, discreetly applauding her smooth glide back into her school personality.

"When d'you think Dumbledore's gonna tell us what's going on this year? It's already October," Harry cut in, changing the subject.

"Well, he did say that a few details were still being worked out. I suppose it'll be explained as soon as whoever else is involved gets finished with the planning for whatever it is. Though I can't imagine they can get away with it taking much longer; in fact, I'd guess we'll be hearing about it before the end of the week!" Hermione deduced for all those listening in, and that was the end of that matter.

In fact, Ron thought as the day dragged on, if Dumbledore didn't announce it by the end of the week, they might all lose their minds. The tension in the air seemed palpable only to him and his fellows in secrets, though other students were anxious as well. Going to classes felt like walking through molasses.

Luckily, none of them had to wait that long; Dumbledore gave a short message right before dinner started.

"Students, before we begin dinner, I would like to give you some forewarning that the final details of the event that will be taking place this year have been arranged, and that your heads of houses will be informing you further on the matter once you reach your dormitories. That is all."

Except that it wasn't. The students hardly ate, choosing instead to gossip about the coming announcement. By the time dinner was over, the tense air was almost impossible to breathe in for the excitement of almost every student and several staff members.

Finally, they were released to their dormitories. Ron and Hermione helped guide the excitable younger students to the dormitory, and once everyone was situated in the common room, Professor Mcgonagall dropped the bombshell.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville exchanged nervous looks and took a simultaneous deep breath to calm their nerves as their Head of House began.

"This year, Hogwarts will be taking part in the Tournament of the Treaty, to renew the treaty of peace between the Wizarding world and the Children of the Greek gods."

Ronan let out the breath he was still holding.

It was done.


	5. Who or Whom?

**This is really short, and happened mostly because I was bored and got more reviews than I thought I would and have become addicted to them. Another chapter will be posted as soon as I have at least three reviews with the requirements listed below in an interrupting A/N. **

**Nuvusssez from your favorite (not really) author who wanted to write one more chapter before dying from homework overload- Lah!**

**Third Person Singular- Hendra's POV**

There was barely a moment of silence as Minnie's words registered, before the room erupted.

"There's no such thing-"

"They died out-"

"There's no way-"

"QUIET!" the Head of House declared, instantly claiming everyone's attention once more. "Yes, you will find this difficult to believe, but it is true. This tournament is normally held every five years, but there were complications during the last scheduled time that prevented it from taking place. Now, to the details..."

Hendra felt herself tense up more and more as Ronan's half-sister revealed bit after bit about their world to the mortals. She almost snapped when she felt a hand on her arm, but she saw Ronan out of the corner of her eye and relaxed instead. He was her best friend, and she knew he would protect her if worst came to worst, even if she didn't feel she needed it.

Then Minnie said the words the seven liaisons had all been fearing: "... In fact, there are several demigods among us; some who merely have magical talent because of their mortal parent, and some who have been sent to protect us from the bleed throughs of their world- such as monsters, wild centaurs, and other things."

There was another general outcry, with one distinctive call of "Who?!" (Interrobang! XD Also, if anyone's awesome enough to get this, I'll be a little abstract about it: doo-WEE-OOO! Review with an actual name- fake or otherwise; not a screen name; with godly parent and house- if you get and name the reference, and I'll name you in the next chapter!)

Mcgonagall stood a little straighter, pulling her shoulders back as she said frankly, "Well, myself for one. I am a Daughter of Athena. If the other demigods in this room wish to reveal themselves, they may, and if they do not, they will not be forced to do so."

_Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room..._

Drey stared as Sev announced, "Any demigods in this house may announce themselves now if they choose to do so. I will begin by declaring myself: I am Severus Snape, son of Tobias Snape, son of Hades; god of the Dead and the Underworld. My father was one of those rare demigods who lived long enough to have children before he was killed by a group of Empousa(i? Someone tell me if it's "a" or "ai" or something else entirely... all the books are checked out at both my school and public libraries because of crazy fans who beat me to trying to reread the entirety of both series' before Blood of Olympus comes out!). Does anyone else wish to announce themselves?"

_In the Ravenclaw Dormitory..._

Flitwick looked excitedly around at the faces of his students.

"Now, unfortunately, I myself am not a demigod, but are there any in this room who wish to declare themselves? I'm sure we all owe you a hearty thanks, congratulations, and good luck in the coming tournament!"

_With the Hufflepuffs..._

Professor Sprout glanced around encouragingly and concluded, "Now, if there are any demigods in this room, this is your chance to announce yourselves and receive the acknowledgement you're due; would anyone like to do so?"

**Third Person- Omniscient**

The demigods in each room, liaisons and otherwise glanced at each other, silently communicating. This was not what they had expected.

Now the question was, who would reveal themselves and who wouldn't?

**LOL, fixed a couple things about the requirements... that awkward moment when you realize that the things you fixed on your original doc didn't get saved when you copied and pasted...  
**

**Anyways, in case anyone missed it, I need a REALISTIC NAME, a HOUSE, and a GODLY PARENT, as well as what the reference came from. Any reviews meeting those requirements will be put in to the next chapter and occasionally mentioned throughout the rest of the story. Also, there will be a few surprise characters, at least on of whom was requested by percyjacksonfan135. If you would like to request a character, your name will also be mentioned in the A/N on the next chapter with the credit for suggesting the character. You can request a godly parent or be surprised.  
**

**That was all! **

**-Lah!**


End file.
